Toyland
by Ariliana
Summary: Long ago there lived a toymaker." New to the shop life the wooden samurai must come to grips with the other toys. Everything goes smoothly until his secret is discovered.
1. Chapter 1: Christmas

Toyland  
by Arilana 

_Long ago there lived a toymaker. His toys were the most sought after in the land, and not just by children. They were marvels of intricacy and detail, often having a hidden 'surprise'. Our story isn't about the toymaker; it's about his last toy._

_The toymaker had lived a long lonely life up atop a cold mountain. He once had a wife and child but the dreaded disease cholera had taken them from him. Ever since then the old toymaker had searched and searched for the right material. It took him several years to find the right wood and ever since he worked on that one toy. The toy for his dead son._

_The Christmas morning dawned clear and crisp that year as the children woke up. Toys and toys they found waiting for them, all carved by the old toymaker. When the village parents went to thank the old man they found the cottage dark and cold. The old man had finally finished his toy, a small redheaded wooden samurai._

The clock struck midnight Christmas Eve. It was the only time he woke up anymore that magical time between Christmas and Christmas Eve. He expected to see the same wooden box around him as he had last time and the time before that. It had been many Christmas Eves since he had been out his wooden box. But the sight that greeted the redhead's eyes was new. Snow drifted gently down on a quiet shop lined street. A full moon shone down, casting its light upon the snow who reveled in it, gleaming. Boughs of evergreen adorned shop doors and windows, a festive green and red. Across from the samurai's window stood a bakery, fake pies and cakes calling their wares to an empty street.

The soft murmur of voices brought him jerkily around, limbs still deadened from sleep. Out stretched a child's dream. Toys of all sorts were stuffed on shelves, a carefully chaotic pattern. A few were left out from earlier that day the signs of play obvious. As wide violet eyes watched a teddy bear swiped the frilly pink bonnet from its head with a growl. It was almost more than he could handle. Numbly he sat, propping his sword up and leaning against it.

He wasn't alone on the window shelf. The soft sound of bickering drew his attention. Down a soft felt valley stood a trio, a young girl doll dressed in a gi and hakama stood yelling at an obviously newer and younger boy. His eyes locked on the girl. Long flowing black hair made of silk was tied in a high pony tail and painted sapphire eyes glared. Thin elegant fingers grasped a wooden sword tightly as she berated the youngster. So involved was he that the samurai barely noticed the last of the trio, a familiar fighter who was holding the girl back.

"Hey missy! It's Christmas, cut the kid some slack!"

"Yeah ugly! Don't you even have a little Christmas sprit?"

The bickering continued as he was content to watch them or rather her. Alone on his felt hill, the samurai kept watch that Christmas eve. A small smile etched onto his face, to stay until he next woke up. As the clock began to chime the hour the small group rearranged themselves to the original positions and the samurai smiled wider. Voices as clear as the bell chimes they called out to each other still oblivious to the toy above. '_Merry Christmas..'_, he wished.

"Merry Christmas guys."

"Merry Christmas Missy."

"Yeah, Merry Christmas Kaoru."

_ '...Kaoru.'_

__

TBC

AN: This is the result of working eight hours with the song Toyland playing the background. Well, at least it's good for something. I can't wait to hear from you guys. Give me an early Christmas present and review!


	2. Chapter 2: Toyland

Chapter 2

The dark sleep didn't seem as long with a face to look forward to. Not nearly as long as it had been. The soft chimes of the toy shop's clock called the hour as the samurai slowly stirred. Stiff wood became pliant under the soft fabric of his word red gi. Around him voices chattered.

"How long do you think he's been here. I haven't seen him before."

"Like you ever pay- Ouch! What was that for!?"

The samurai opened violet eyes onto a strange scene. The doll, Kaoru, glared menacingly at one of the younger dolls, a wooden boken in her hands. Standing slightly to the side of the two was a familiar face, one that was leaning to the side in puzzlement.

"Kenshin?" the other doll asked. Letting his eyes rest on the doll, Kenshin gave a slightly nod. The other doll was fairly tall with spiky black hair tied back by a thin read thread. Last Kenshin had seen Sano, the doll had a red ribbon instead. A loose white shirt hung off the body, seemingly taken from a larger doll, as were the pants. "Whoa…Great to see you again!"

Roughly Sano pounded Kenshin on the back. "Sano…" the toy ground out. Only mildly deterred, Sano dropped his arm. The spiky haired doll grinned broadly at the smaller toy.

Meanwhile, Kaoru and the younger doll stared. Unabashedly Sano gestured towards Kaoru and the kid. "Meet Kaoru and Yahiko. They share the space up here with us. Aw man. This is going to be great! Finally another one of us." Sano grinned madly winking at Kenshin.

The two barely knew each other. Kenshin wasn't nearly complete when Sano had been finished and taken down to the village. Blinking innocently at the taller toy, Kenshin faked confusion. He knew what Sano meant by another one. Another one by the toy maker. Another one with a secret.

Kaoru had turned curious eyes on him and Kenshin nearly managed to swallow smiling uneasily. Those eyes were made of the clearest glass with blue the color of the evening sky painted on them. Whomever had made Kaoru did it was skill and grace, aspects that shone from her.

Instantly the samurai's hands clenched hidden under the folds of his clothing. His thoughts were spiraling out of his control. The admiration was a dangerous path to walk. Dangerous for him and for Miss Kaoru.

Formality, Kenshin decided, would save him. He would ignore her beauty, the spark of something that drew him in. He would be painfully polite and never let that admiration grow.

Violet eyes darkened slightly before Kenshin stood with a soft smile. Bowing politely to the two he spoke, "This one is honored to be in your presence Miss Kaoru, Yahiko. If it pleases you, this one's name is Kenshin."

She seemed startled, pulling back slightly confusion marring her features. Yahiko and Sano gaped openly sharing an incredulous stare. Even in her startlement, Kenshin noted, Kaoru still had an innate grace. The doll hesitated only briefly before bestowing him with a brilliant smile. "We're pleased to meet you Kenshin. And please," she added, "Just Kaoru will be fine."

Kenshin shook his head with a slight smile wordlessly insisting on the formality. Sano chose that moment to interrupt. "Allright, now lets go see the fresh meat!"

"Sano!"

"Hey! Not all of them are bad."

The three chattered as they slipped towards the edge of the shelf, Kenshin straggling behind. He stopped frozen a few paces away.

The moon was cold and hard shining in through the various windows. The pieces still lay scattered on the floor. Broken porcelain gleaming in the night. The shards glimmered broken beyond repair. His fault. His fault. The mantra flew through his mind. Insanity was the only haven from the guilt.

His hands were clenched around the scabbard, twisting. A small flake of paint drifted unnoticed to the floor as the three approached the edge. Sano hollered something over the edge and waited a moment before calmly throwing himself over. Kenshin dashed towards the edge, knowing he was too late.

"Sano!" But his attention was forced away from the other toy. A flash of dark silk fluttered and Kenshin's heart leaped, Kaoru plunged over the side of the shelf and into the darkness below.

* * *

**AN:** hides her head Blame finals… I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well.

Zimmi- If I told it wouldn't be a secret now would it! The next chapter will contain more hints.

Elliot Damion- Thank you! It's wonderful to hear compliments on my writing style.

Triste1- I'm glad. It was originally going to be a one shot Christmas fluff but a plot decided to get in the way.

Razvanor- I don't know if it's so much original as it a new look at an old story. Somewhat a cross between the Tin Soldier and Nutcracker…I think…….

Shin-chan- I can't wait to write the next chapters as well! Hopefully life won't interfere this time.


End file.
